1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a contact carrier of an insulating body and contacts positioned therein, which may be arranged on a circuit board as a component of a contact device for a smart card reader, and the contacts of which can be contacted by corresponding contacts of an associated smart card (chip card) in a reading position of the smart card.
2. Description of Related Art
Usually, each contact has a contact end projecting beyond the insulating body and a connection end projecting beyond the insulating body. The connection ends are soldered to the corresponding contact strip of the circuit board--as can be gathered from the EP 0 480 334 A1. The connection ends can be inserted into the circuit board through corresponding openings. To attach the connection ends directly to the associated contact side of the circuit board is also possible.